


Sickeningly Sweet

by secretaccountformysecretships



Series: Brohm Oneshots [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretaccountformysecretships/pseuds/secretaccountformysecretships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon said: Ok So Just Hear Me Out, We All Know Ohm Has Nicknames For Bryce Like 'Bryce~Poo' And Everything But Bryce Has Even Worse Couple-ie Names That Always Gets Ohm To Blush</p>
<p>This is just a little ficlet that I wrote really quickly when I saw the anon on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickeningly Sweet

“Hey, Brycey, c’mere!” Ohm called out from the living room, wanting to show his boyfriend something that had come up on the television.

“Coming, honey-pie!” Bryce shouted back.

Ohm’s face turned a vibrant red. “What?”

“I said I’m coming!” Bryce walked into the room and rested his hands on the back of the couch.

“Yeah, I got that part, but what did you call me?”

“Uh, honey-pie?”

“Oh my god, Bryce,” Ohm let out a slightly disbelieving laugh. “Seriously? I’m not a cartoon pony, or some shit like that!”

“You call me ‘Brycey’ and ‘Brycey-Poo’.” The blond frowned down at Ohm.

“Yeah, but at least I only call you Brycey-Poo when I’m teasing you!”

“It’s not that bad.”

Ohm shook his head. “Trust me, it really is. Here, how about I stop calling you Brycey-Poo, if you agree to never call me ‘honey-pie’ again.”

Bryce shrugged. “Whatever you say, cinnamon bun.”

“Bryce!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr (http://secretblogformysecretships.tumblr.com/)


End file.
